


At Home At Last

by PinkGerberDaisies



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage Proposal, Thank You Ilderton, this is just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGerberDaisies/pseuds/PinkGerberDaisies
Summary: "Tessa and Scott slowly walk along the streets of Ilderton hand-in-hand, they stop in front of the Ilderton ice rink and Scott drops down on one knee."Callista (@hicallista) wrote a tweet and I got tagged and asked to write a little thing based on it. I hope you enjoy.





	At Home At Last

** At Home At Last **

****

The noises from the day’s celebrations have quieted as the hour grows late. They had said their farewells to the audience after the concert ended and headed to Scott’s parent’s house for a smaller dinner and celebration with their families. A private thank you party for the two clans that supported them more than anyone else. That were their foundation. One big family bonded together by ice dance in a way that nobody could have predicted all those years ago. 

Now they’re walking back towards the arena to pick up Scott’s car that he’d left there earlier, enjoying the relative anonymity that the cover of darkness provides. With everyone gone to bed, they’re free to hold hands and just be themselves. Scott and Tessa.

The air is still warm, still sticky from the humidity, and crickets play their symphonies loudly in the grass. The buzz from the day’s activities and excitement still lingers, humming between them and making them pause in the middle of their stride every once in a while to smile stupidly at each other - still high on the success of the day. 

All of their efforts, all the planning and organizing and working with event coordinators, it had all paid off. They’d thrown one hell of a party, and had an even bigger turn out than they could have ever imagined in their wildest dreams. It’s overwhelming, how much love this little city has for them. How much support they’ve received over the years from people they don't even know.

Scott loves his hometown, appreciates it so much - all the support they've shown for him and his family - and he loves it even more the way they adopted Tessa. Took this little girl in like one of their own and made her feel like she belonged right from the start. Watching her grow into a beautiful, talented woman and willingly welcoming her into their open hearts. There’s nothing Scott loves more than people loving Tessa. Giving her the respect she so completely deserves.

Tessa. His friend. His partner. His confidante. His greatest supporter. His teammate. His lover. There aren’t enough words in the English language to describe what she means to him, just like there isn’t one single word that can encompass their relationship.  

 _Tessa._ She just is.

 _Virtue and Moir._ They just are.

“This has been such a wonderful, heartwarming day.” Tessa says quietly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful silence surrounding them like a cocoon. Scott, who was looking up at the stars, turns to look at the stars in her eyes. Steadfast and true. Always guiding him home.

“The perfect day.” He whispers back, squeezing her hand a little tighter for a moment, before leaning over to kiss her gently on the side of her head.

They continue walking and Tessa rests her head against his shoulder, content to just  _be_. Until a few moments later when she spots a penny face-up on the sidewalk. “Scott! Lucky penny!” She bends over to pick it up with a little bounce in her step. “Good day for us.”

He sees twenty-one years of Tessa reflected in her smile. Every time she said that same thing before a practice or competition. Her sneaking suspicion when they got older that he was leaving them for her to find on purpose (sometimes, that was true). Never ceasing to be excited, no matter how many times she found one on the ground. It always meant something special, whether she was seven, seventeen, or twenty-seven. 

“Do you think that means the night will get even better for us?” Scott asks, knowing what she will say, and knowing that she's wrong.

“I don’t see how it possibly could.” She pockets the penny anyway. Of course she does - ever superstitious. Ever optimistic.

But Scott knows what lies ahead. He’s known from the moment they sat down to lace up their skates before one of the Stars on Ice shows a few months ago and said, “We should throw Ilderton a party.”

Known with certainty as every piece of planning for the party fell into place.

Tonight would be the night.

 

They’d invited Paul Brandt to sing, and been pleasantly surprised when he’d accepted, and it had taken Scott all of a day to decide to call Paul directly and ask him for a favor.

“I need you to play a song. A specific song. And dedicate it to me and Tess. Can you do that?”

Paul had quickly agreed. Maybe a little _too_ quickly. But Scott shrugged it off. He knows how Canada feels about him and Tess, and apparently that extends to country music stars too, but for once he doesn’t mind it so much. Seeing the way Tessa’s eyes lit up at the dedication and then how they grew a little watery during the actual song was worth it.

 

_I've seen the storm clouds in your past_

_But rest assured 'cause you are safe_

_At home at last_

_I rescued you, you rescued me_

_And we're right where we should be_

_when we're together_

They couldn’t dance. Not in front of 9,200 people with cellphones. But Scott could stand by her side, shoulder to shoulder, humming along quietly so that only she could hear, and it was enough. Tessa brushed her hand against his, and he understood the message she was sending.

 

_I know the time will disappear_

_But this love we're building on will always be here_

_No way that this is sinking sand_

_On this solid rock we'll stand forever_

 

 

They grow closer to the arena as they walk, and Scott slips his hand inside the pocket of his shorts – feeling around for the little box that he’d put in their earlier before leaving his parent’s house. His mom giving him a look that said both _I’m so happy for you_ and _It’s about time!_ all at once.

“Can you believe it’s been almost twenty-one years?” Tessa asks, and Scott knows that voice. Nostalgic Tessa has arrived. “Almost our entire lives, Scott. And all because Carol saw us skating and thought we might work well together.”

“We really should have just called today the ‘Thank You Carol Moir’ party, eh?” Scott jokes with a little chuckle.

“Really, though. Remind me to bake her a cake.” Scott gives her a look. “Okay, remind me to _order_ her a cake.”

He laughs and pulls her into his side for a hug. He’s been doing that a lot tonight - to make up for the fact that he can’t hold her like he wants to. Can’t kiss her like he wants to. Or at least, he couldn’t _then_.

He stops them in the middle of their walk and looks around before bending down to kiss her. Wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace like he’s wanted to do all evening. When he pulls back she’s smiling up at him like he’s the answer to everything, and Scott asks himself for the millionth time what he ever did to deserve her.

"Right over there is where we met for the first time." She points to the little area under the awning in front of the entrance of the arena, where a shy little seven year old girl with her hair pulled back in two braids and mittens too big for her hands refused to talk to the energetic goofball Moir boy who couldn't sit still to save his life. Scott's heart swells at the memory. 

"Come on, let's go recreate history." He guides her over to stand across from him in the exact same spot, and Tessa grins. "Hi Tessa, I'm Scott." 

"That's not fair, I don't have any lines in this story." She jokes, putting on an exaggerated pout that hasn't changed in twenty years. 

"Well," Scott gulps nervously, "How about I give you a line?" Her look of confusion turns to utter shock and joy as he kneels down on one knee, pulling the box from his pocket. 

"Yes." 

" _Tessa_ , you're supposed to wait until I give my speech and ask the question." His chastisement is halfhearted as he can't keep himself from grinning at how quickly she said yes. He knew she would, or, at least, was about ninety-nine percent sure, but it's still nice to hear it all the same. Her voice eager and confident.  

"Sorry, go ahead." She gestures for him to continue. 

"Tessa Jane McCormick Virtue. You are the most driven, spirited, passionate, strong, kind, brave, and brilliant person I have ever met. You changed my life forever when you skated into it all those years ago. Together we faced highs and lows, endless competitions, good coaches and bad coaches, successes and failures, and three Olympics - and through all of that you never failed to put your hand in mine when I reached for it. Never stopped trusting me even when I didn't always deserve it. Never stopped seeing the best in me even when I was at my worst. When I look back at my life, it's not the medals I'll remember, but the woman who was on the podium with me. The woman who made it all possible. I'm so grateful to have lived the last twenty-one years by your side, and if you'll let me, I'd like to spend the next twenty-one and beyond with you as well. I love you with my whole heart, and I would be honored if you would be my wife. Will you marry me?"

He's got tears streaming down his face by the end, always the emotional one in their duo, but Tessa's own eyes are glistening as well and he can tell she's one blink away from letting them fall. She's smiling so widely it looks like it hurts when she drops to her knees in front of him. 

"Oh, Scott. Yes.  _Yes_. Always and forever, yes." 

She throws her arms around his shoulders and kisses him - long and hard - and it feels like the beginning and end of everything. Here, in front of a nondescript arena in a nondescript town at the edge of Ontario, where two kids put on a pair of skates and set off on a journey that would make history.

Where two kids began the forging of a bond that would be unbreakable. 

And where two adults would seal that bond with a promise and a kiss that meant forever. 

 

_Will I promise to be your best friend_

_And am I here until the end_

_Can I be sure I have been waiting for you_

_And did I say my love is true_

_Baby I will, I am, I can, I have, I do_

 


End file.
